End Up Here
by Mrs.ShayMaslow
Summary: Cassie visits Hollywood to attend a concert that her favorite band Big Time Rush will be performing at. Although they're her favorite band, Cassie thinks that the "leader", Kendall, is a stuck up snob. What happens when Cassie runs into this Kendall and he refuses to let her go?


End Up Here

(Cassie's POV)

Kendall Schmidt. He is probably the most stuck up celebrity I have ever heard of. And if that's not bad enough he's in my favorite band. Big Time Rush. Don't ask. A 20 Year old should be able to watch Nick late at night and eat ice cream without being judged ok? And plus they are all so funny! Even Kendall sometimes. But still. STUCK UP! I bet he's worse than Paris Hilton. Oh well I guess I'm the lucky one. I don't know them. Or him.

I am going to Hollywood this week with my best friend, Cailyn. We're going to some kind of Promenade show. It's kind of like a festival but it's also like Coachella. So that means a lot of performances and a lot of famous people. I am SO ready to get my Zac Efron on! She should be here to get me in about ten minutes to head to the airport.

(Kendall's POV)

So the guys and I are going to the Promenade show this week. We're actually performing. So we're heading to the stage to do a sound check. I honestly don't know how I live with these guys. They kill me. James is obsessing over some girl, again, Carlos is bothering Logan so now they're arguing. Great all we need is Logan in a bad mood at a sound check. At least we're driving through the airport to pick up Alex for Carlos so he'll calm down. Getting through the airport at this time of day here sucks! Big time. There is so much traffic and tourists who don't know how to drive or foreigners who can't speak English so they can't read terminal signs. Ugh welcome to Los Angeles!

(Cassie's POV)

Finally! We landed. I hate flying, it gets me all messed up. Especially flying to a different time zone. I could sleep for days.

So LA baggage claim sucks too. Cailyn and I have been standing here for 20 minutes and we've not seen our luggage! That's all I need is to have to spend all my money on new clothes in the most expensive place ever! Oh wait! There they are thankfully. Ok now to just grab it and get to the hotel.

"Jeez Cass what did you pack bricks?" Cailyn asked me while hauling my luggage into the back of the cab while I gave the driver directions.

"No just the necessities."

"Which would be?"

"Um… Clothes, shoes, make up, hair dryer, hair products, my lap top and charger, my cell charger, and yeah stuff."

"Oh wow ok then."

We were laughing and driving fine until we got to the exit about to pull onto the main highway when this black SUV just came and cut us off! They just totally went around us when we were here first! And got over right as we were about to pull out. Hm, people here are so rude.

Cailyn was on her phone the whole ride to the hotel so I decided to take a short nap.

*****AT THE HOTEL*****

"Thank you!" I told the cab driver as I paid him.

"Ok Cass you can check in while I go find bathroom. It's a wonder I haven't peed on myself yet."

I giggled. She can be so funny sometimes. Alright so the man at the desk is asleep?

"Um… Hello?" I said while ringing the bell.

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Um, I need to check in."

"Congratulations you have common sense. Name?"

"Cassie Winters."

"Ah ok here's your key. Now leave me alone."

Well, people here are really rude. I texted Cailyn and told her our room number and headed up to take a shower and change before we leave for the Promenade.

**30 minutes later**

So freshly showered and clean, Cailyn and I are walking down the street whilst sipping some Starbucks.

"I am so excited Cass! I heard BTR will be playing!"

"Oh really? Hm, I didn't hear that. I guess that's ok as long as we don't run into Kendall."

"Why do you hate him so much? He's cute."

"He's stuck up."

"How do you know? You've never met him."

"I know but I've heard of what he does."

"Ok and what does that have to do with anything?"

"It just does ok? I don't want to meet him."

She just took a deep breath and we kept on walking. She's not mad. She's just… Hard-headed. I love her for it.

Finally! It's show time. We're here at the Promenade and the first band playing is Green Day! Oh I love their song American Idiot! I was singing along and jumping around with Cailyn when suddenly somebody falls all over me.

"What the hell?!"

"Oh my gosh are you alright?"

"Alright? No you just tackled me!"

"It was an accident I swear! Here let me help you up."

"No. I'm fine."

I looked up at the outstretched hand and then up to the owner. Oh no.

Kendall Schmidt.

"Really. Are you alright? I honestly didn't mean to do that."

"Yeah sure you didn't"

"What?"

"Look I know who you are. I know your Rep. Don't try to act all innocent."

"But I didn't me-"

"Yo, Kendall come on we're up!" Someone off yelled.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

Well. The one person I didn't want to see. Why did it have to happen to me?

"Oh my gosh Cass Big Time Rush!"

She was totally oblivious to what just happened. I just forgot all about what happened as soon as I heard his voice again. He was singing. His voice is… perfect. He's so not what I thought but I just couldn't be nice to him. I know he probably acts different around fans.

"Alright thank you guys! Now before our next dong I want to give a shout out and another apology to the girl that I accidentally tackled after tripping over a cup. So, girl in the 5 Seconds of Summer shirt. I am SO sorry."

Oh… My… Gosh. Did he really just publically apologize to me? I think he did.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Mr. Schmidt has requested to see you backstage for a moment."

"Uh… ok? Hey Cass I'll be right back. Bathroom."

"Follow me."

Oh man. He wants to see me? I have never been so nervous about anything in my life before. Why would he want to see me? Oh man what if he says he didn't really mean that apology. I've never had a guy apologize to me like he did. He just kept on and on and on with it. What if he asks me out! Holy crap. What if he asks me out?

I got to where the security guard said he was. I was hesitant to knock on the door. Oh come on Cassie. Don't freak out now. You can do this. Just ask what he wants. Be nice. Not that hard. Ok here goes.

I didn't even knock before the door swung open.

"Oh hey I thought I heard you out here."

"Um… What do you want?"

"I want to apologize again. And ask how I can make it up to you."

"Look I-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Come out with me."

"I am here with a friend."

"Call her. Or him. And tell them you're going home. That you don't feel well."

I sighed and pulled my phone out. I texted Cailyn then slipped it back into my pocket.

"Ok so where too?"

He smiled. OH GOSH THE DIMPLES!

"Let me get my jacket."

****2 Hours Later****

I laughed again. He is so funny. And sweet. He took me out to this nice little quiet diner n the outskirts of town. And then we took a walk on the beach even though it's like 11pm. And we got some ice cream and we've been talking for about an hour now. He is so sweet. How did I not like him? He's perfect.

"Ya know," he said."I normally don't do this for a girl but you just seem so… different. Like I can be me around you. I like that."

"I do too. Honestly I thought you were so stuck up. I thought that you would be the male version of Paris Hilton."

He laughed. "Really why?"

I looked at my watch. 1 am.

"I don't know but I need to get to my hotel."

"Here let me drive you."

"Ok."

He drove me back to my hotel and we're just sitting in his car out front.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to see me again? I mean I feel so close to you now and I… I really like you."

Oh my gosh. He just asked me out!

"Yeah. Yeah sure."

I smiled at him and he leaned towards me a little. Oh my gosh is he going to kiss me?!

He pressed his soft lips against mine.

Yep. He totally kissed me.

A/N: This originally was just a one shot but thanks to a lot of convincing from Cassie I have decided to make it a story! Now it is about Kendall so this will be a little different for me so if updates are slow bare with me! School is about to start so that is also another reason why updates might be slow. I promise you I will try my best but you just have to bear with me.

Peace, Love, BTR

Shay.


End file.
